Entre ses mains
by hayase-sama
Summary: Ichigo est capturé et subit des tortures à Las Noches . 3 mois plus tard tout va changer .
1. Le prologue

Encore une fic où ce seras du Grimmichi . **T'en as pas assez ? **Jamais ! Ils vont trop bien ensemble . Je les trouve trop craquou-nichou . **Ce seras de la guimauve ? **Bien sur que non . Ichi va beaucoup , beaucoup souffrir . Hi hi . Ha ha . Muhahahahaha ! **Donc ce seras encore du M ***_**soupir**_*** .**

Titre : Entre ses mains .

Raiting : M

Prairing : Grimmjow/Ichigo et Ichigo/? ( Je veux vous faire une surprise )

Résumé : Dans cette version à la place d'Inoue c'est Ichi qui se fait enlever et il maintient son masque dix seconde .

* * *

Prologue

Ulquiorra revenait de sa mission , accompagner de Yammy , où il avait pour ordre de tuer Kurosaki Ichigo . Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Ulquiorra montra ce qu'il avait vu à l'assembler . Lorsque tous eurent finit de « regarder » ce que Ulquiorra avait vu , Aïzen s'adressa directement à lui :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé en vie ?

- J'ai jugé qu'au vu de sa force , il ne représentais aucun danger pour vous Aïzen-sama .

- Bien , car maintenant que j'ai vu ça , je suis intéressé par certaines de ses capacités . Quand pense tu Szayel ?

- Je serais ravis de pourvoir faire des expériences sur ce reiatsu étrange qui as émaner de lui as ce moment là .

- Grimmjow .

- Quoi ?

- Tu iras le capturer amène qui tu veux avec toi . Ah oui et ne l'abime pas trop . C'est tout , vous pouvez disposer .

Et les arrancars partirent sur ses mots .

***

- RUKIA !

Rukia venait de se faire transpercer par Grimmjow sous les yeux d'Ichigo , ce dernier n'avait rien put faire . Ichigo dégaina Zangetsu , passa en mode Bankaï et se jeta sur Grimmjow . Ce dernier arbora un immense sourire carnassier et para l'attaque du roux avec une facilité qui déconcerta Ichigo et le bleuté contrattaqua . Ichigo ne mener pas large à chaque attaque Grimmjow parer et répliquer . Soudain il l'envoya valdinguer et Ichigo alla s'écraser sur la route . Grimmjow se rapprocher dangereusement donc Ichigo décida de lancer un Getsuga Tenshou . Grimmjow surprit par la vague noir ne bougea pas et eut pour réflexe de se protéger le visage . Ichigo qui pensait l'avoir eu , fut surpris de voir qu'il était à peine blesser . Il haletait , puis soudain il mit sa main devant son visage et un masque de hollow apparue et ses yeux devinrent noir et or . Grimmjow sentant la menace dégaina et se prépara à recevoir le premier coup . Puis soudain Ichigo disparut .

**1**

Grimmjow para le coup qui venait de devant , mais il avait de la peine à résister à la soudaine puissance d'Ichigo .

**2**

Ichigo lança un Getsuga Tenshou et Grimmjow se le prit de plein fouet .

**3**

Grimmjow était en sang , puis Ichigo lança une nouvelle vague noir .

**4**

Le bleuté était repousser par la vague d'énergie quand soudain Ichigo apparut derrière lui et en lançât une seconde dans le dos de Grimmjow .

**5**

Grimmjow tombait , inconscient , et Ichigo se mit à sa poursuite .

**6**

Soudain le sexta reprit conscience et envoya un céro sur le Vizard .

**7**

Ichigo contra l'attaque .

**8**

Grimmjow apparut dans son dos et s'acharna sur lui .

**9**

- C'est la fin , Grimmjow .

Ichigo lève son sabre pour le coup final et l'abaisse .

**10**

Crac .

Une fissure apparait sue le masque et ce dernier ce brise . Les deux combattants sont tous les deux surprit . Mais Grimmjow est le premier à reprendre ses esprits .

- C'est la fin _pour toi _, Shinigami .

Et il frappa Ichigo , ce dernier blessé commença à tomber , puis il vit Grimmjow apparaître à coté de lui et il s'évanouit .

***

Ichigo reprenait connaissance , il se trouvait dans une cellule . Cette dernière était sale , froide et sombre . Il avait mal , puis il entendit des bruits de pas et quelqu'un ouvra la porte . C'était un arrancar , il ne le connaissait pas . Ces cheveux était rose ainsi que pur ces lunettes ( Il est fan de Barbie ) .

-Enfin réveillé , je suis Szayel Apporo Grantz , Esapada 8 . Je suis scientifique et comme tu as du le comprendre , tu vas servir de cobaye pour mes expériences .

-Tch , je refuse et vous pouvez aller vous faire voir . Délivrez-moi !

-Il semblerait que tu n'est pas comprit ta situation , alors je vais t'expliquer . Tu es prisonnier et il impossible pour toi de t'évader . Donc cela te fait deux options soit tu me suit bien gentiment et tu souffriras moins ou soit je peux toujours utiliser la manière forte . Alors …

-Tch , je te suis .

-À la bonheur ( ça s'écrit comme ça ? )

Et Ichigo suivit le chewing-gum rose jusqu'à son laboratoire . Quand ils arrivèrent , Szayel l'attacha sur une table et commença ses expériences . Dans Las Noches , on pouvait entendre les cries de douleurs et de souffrance d'Ichigo . Et lorsque l'on le ramener , c'était sur civière , car son corps ne le supportait plus . Et plus le temps passait , plus son état empirait . Tout cela jusqu'à un certain jour .

* * *

Hayase-sama _sourire sadique et chantonnant _: Ichi vas souffrir , Ichi vas pleurer , Ichi vas saigner , Ichi vas avoir très , très mal .

Haya : Qu'es-ce qui te réjouit autant à le faire souffrir .

Hayase-sama _son sourire sadique s'élargissant encore plus avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux _: C'est simple , j'adore voir son regard emplit de terreur , le voir crier , pleurer . Voir son sang couler , supplier , être sale . C'est jouissif , c'est … c'est … cela donne un sentiment de puissance très satisfaisant , surtout lorsque après tu le jettes et que tu le vois se briser . Hahahahahaha !!!!!!! _-rire sadique- ._

Haya _air de blasé de la vie _: Et merde , son coté sadique as prit le dessus .

Grimmjow: Et l'auteur ! Il est à moi , tu touche pas !

Hayase-sama _voix mielleuse_ : Mais bien sur mon Grimmy d'amour , il est tout à toi comme je suis à toi corps et âme _-voix sensuel sur les trois derniers mots-_ et tu peux passer ce message aux lecteurs rien que pour moi .

Grimmjow _un air dégouté sur le visage _: Euh … « La rewiens c'est sain et c'est génial »

* * *

Quand pensez-vous ?** moi j'aimerais bien que tu soit sadique . **Désolé , votre requête a été rejeté , veuillez ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs . **Chier .**


	2. Changement

La suite de la fic où ici je peux libérer tout mon sadisme . **Allo ? L'hôpital psychiatrique . **Cette fic je sens qu'avec je vais en faire chier mais alors plein . Je suis trop contente non seulement j'emmerde mais perso mais en plus je fais aussi chier les lecteurs . **Un jour il se vengeront et se jour là je prendrai le pouvoir . **Dans tes rêves . SADISME ET YAOI POWAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

CHANGEMENT

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?

Un jour ... une semaine ... un mois ... un ans ?

Il ne savait plus .

La seule chose qu'il savait était que chaque on venait le chercher pour lui faire subir des tortures .

Justement la porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un vient le chercher .

Il ne sait pas qui c'est et ne veux pas le savoir .

On lui ordonne de se lever mais il ne le fait pas .

Il ne peux pas .

De toute façon cela fait longtemps que ses jambes n'arrivent plus à le porter .

La chose qu'il arrive à faire encore c'est crier et justement il va crier encore une fois .

On le soulève , durement , mais cela n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il va lui arriver , encore une fois .

Et il croit pourtant encore que l'on va le sauver de cette enfer qu'est devenu sa vie , que c'est amis pénètrerons Las Noches pour le récupérer .

Mais déjà on le pose sur une table , on l'attache et il se prépare déjà à la douleur en serrant les dents .

Il le voit , ce scientifique fou qui a fait de sa vie un enfer .

Ce type , l'espada n°8 , Szayel Apporo , avec son sourire sadique et qui lui dit encore une fois il lui dit de se détendre que ce n'est rien .

Pauvre con ! Ça se voit qu'il n'a jamais essayer cette merde .

Puis il le voit sortir sa seringue avec son produit rose à l'intérieur , rose comme les cheveux de ce taré .

Il l'avance et la plante de son bras .

Il attend , il a l'impression que le temps c'est arrêter , que plus rien ne conte que ce qu'il fixe .

Et enfin le produit ce diffuse dans son corps .

Feu liquide qui coule ,

Douleur intense ,

Hurlement .

Il hurla , hurla autant que le pouvait sa voix .

Sa voix qui était brisé par tout les hurlements qu'il avait poussé .

Il avait l'impression que du feu liquide coulait dans ses veines .

Il n'était plus que douleur , son monde était souffrance .

Et il continuait d'hurler , il hurlait comme un fou de toute ses forces , de toute ses forces qu'on le tue , que l'on mette fin à ses souffrances .

Et Szayel lui l'observait derrière ses lunettes , puis il commença à faire ses expériences .

*-*-*

On reposa Ichigo sur son lit , dans sa cellule , ou plutôt on le laissa tomber sur son lit en pierre .

Au contact de la pierre , il poussa un gémissement .

Son corps était complétement meurtri et du sang s'écoulait ici et là .

Il était fatigué , il n'en pouvait plus et pourtant il continuer de croire .

De croire que ses amis viendraient le sauver comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui .

Puis il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était ici .

Un jour … une semaine … un mois … un an ?

Il ne sait pas .

Et finalement la fatigue l'emporte et il ferme les yeux .

Mais il sait que son sommeil ne seras pas tranquille , car depuis qu'il est ici il ne rêve plus , il fait des cauchemars .

*-*-*

Grimmjow allait à la réunion des espadas .

Il marchait dans les couloirs , libérant autour de lui un reiatsu agressif autour de lui comme d'habitude .

Enfin plus que d'habitude .

Car depuis qu'Ichigo était ici , son reiatsu était devenus de plus en plus agressif .

Dans son dos on pouvait voir que son tatouage 6 était devenus un 5 .

Il avait dépasser Noitora et ce dernier était passez sexta .

Il pénétra dans la salle et vit qu'il était le dernier .

Il s'assit et attendit l'habituel discours d'Aïzen avec la traditionnel tasse de thé .

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était en mode dormir-avec-les-yeux-ouverts lorsque que quelque chose retint son attention .

C'était Szayel qui parlait à ce moment là .

-… et désormais j'ai collecter tout ce que je voulais savoir . Le vizard ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité .

-Bien Szayel , bon quelqu'un voudrait-il un nouveau jouet ? Personne ? Bon alors je vais le donner à Grimmjow , je suis sur que tu t'amuseras bien avec .

Grimmjow ne répondit rien , il se contentas de hocher simplement de la tête et de regarder fixement devant lui en attendant la fin de la réunion .

À la fin Grimmjow se leva et partit .

Il n'en montrais rien mais au fond de lui il était heureux .

Il allait enfin pouvoir se battre décemment avec la fraise .

La dernière fois ce n'était pas un vrai combat .

On lui avait demander de le capturer et il n'avait pas pu aller à fond .

Il se dirigea vers la nouvelle cellule du roux pour voir dans quel état ce trouver ce dernier , car maintenant il devrait y être vu qu'on l'avait fait transférer durant la réunion .

Il ouvra la porte et …

*-*-*

Ichigo n'avait pas encore récupéré qu'on venait le réveiller .

Il fronça des sourcils .

Que se passait t'il ?

C'était étrange .

D'habitude on ne le torturait une fois par jour .

Peut-être que ce fou allait passer à la vitesse supérieur ou peut-être qu'on allait le tuer .

Il n'en savait rien et désormais il s'en moquait .

La seule chose qu'il savait était que son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyre et que la tout de suite , il aurait préférer dormir encore un peu .

On le souleva et il voulait demander où on l'emmenait mais il fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot .

Sa voix était complétement briser .

Maintenant si il devait hurler se seras dans le silence .

Il entendit une porte qui s'ouvrait et on lui fait pénétrer dans une … chambre ?

Car cela ressemblait bien à ça .

On le fit tomber sur le lit et il entendit l'arrancar quitter la chambre .

Le lit était beaucoup plus souple et moelleux que celui en pierre .

Il ferma les yeux doucement et s'endormit pour un sommeille sans rêves et cauchemars .

*-*-*

Grimmjow pénétra dans la chambre et remarqua aussitôt le roux allonger sur le lit .

Il s'approcha et voulut le réveiller .

Sa main s'arrêta à un centimètre de son épaule .

Il venait de se rendre conte que le roux était incroyablement pâle .

Encore pire qu'Ulquiorra et Gin réunit !

Il flottait dans ses vêtements et avait la peau sur les os .

Et du sang coulait de certaine blessure .

Grimmjow soupira .

Ce serais pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il aurait son combat .

Il sortit et alla demander à ce que l'on soigne le roux .

*-*-*

Ichigo fut réveiller , encore une fois , par une personne qui lui secouait l'épaule .

Il se retourna et vit que c'était un arrancar différent de ceux qui venait le chercher .

Celui-ci était petit et ne semblait pas très fort alors que les autres était de grosses brutes qui n'avait rien dans la tête .

Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là puis il fut sortit de ses pensés .

-Pouvez-vous parler ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la seule qu'il en sortit fut un simplement léger souffle .

-Je vois . Veuillez ne pas bouger pendant que je vous ausculte et que vous soigne .

Ichigo pensa ironiquement que franchement comment voulait-il qu'il bouge ?

On le retourna et il se laissa faire pendant que les mains de l'arrancar glissait sur son corps .

Cela dura un moment puis l'arrancar soigna ses blessures et lui fit une piqûre .

Il sortit de la pièce et Ichigo se sentit pris soudainement d'une forte fatigue .

Il ferma les yeux , encore une fois , et partit pour un sommeil sans rêves et cauchemars , encore une fois .

*-*-*

-Alors ?

-Il souffre de déshydratation et de dénutrition . Son corps est couvert de blessure .Ses cordes vocales sont aussi assez abîmez mais cela devrait aller mieux si il ne cri pas et qu'il ne parle pas trop . Son état est assez grave mais si on le laisse se reposer et reprendre des forces cela devrait s'améliorer et il faut aussi qu'il ne se force pas à une quelconque activité .

-Combien de temps ?

-Une ou deux semaines .

-Je veux dire pour qu'il retrouve toute sa force ?

-Oh , cela devrait devrai prendre deux mois environ , le temps que les produits de Szayel-sama se disperse totalement .

-Tch , tu peux disposer .

-Bien .

Et l'arrancar sortit de la pièce .

Deux mois .

Il faudra qu'il attende deux mois avant d'avoir un combat digne de ce nom .

Cela le faisait chier , déjà que la fraise était la depuis 3 mois on lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il attende 2 de plus .

Il soupira et ordonna à des arrancar de lui apporter à manger et à boire régulièrement .

*-*-*

Un chariot comportant de la nourriture fut poussé à l'intérieur de la chambre ce qui réveilla notre rouquin encore une fois .

Il se redressa et vit le chariot pousser par des arrancars mais il ne fit pas attention à ces derniers trop concentré sur le nourriture , car son ventre venait de trouver judicieux que de lui rappeler qu'il ne manger plus grand chose et qu'il avait faim .

Dès que les arrancars partirent il se leva ou plutôt , tentât de se lever .

Ses jambes tremblait énormément dès qu'il essayer de se mettre debout .

Au bout d'un moment il réussi à se lever , mais tremblant .

Il s'approcha du chariot et réussit à le tirer à lui .

Il alla s'asseoir dans un canapé et commença à manger et à boire .

Quand il eut finit il se sentit fatigué et décida d'aller prudemment , sur ses jambes tremblantes , jusqu'au lit .

Il s'écroula dessus et sombra dans un sommeil profonds .

Il n'entendit pas les arrancars qui venait récupérer le chariot .

*-*-*

Le lendemain , il se réveilla , doucement , tout seul , sans que personne ne viennent le déranger pour une fois .

Il resta allonger un moment ne voulant pas se lever puis il se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond immaculé .

Il se demandait pourquoi il était ici et pourquoi on le soigner et le nourrissait comme si il était un invité .

Pourquoi ces séances de tortures avec Szayel était finis ?

Si c'était le cas ils auraient du se débarrasser de lui , mais au lieu de ça il était ici et reprenait des forces .

Il ne comprenait plus rien et il se décida d'éviter de se poser trop de question ou sinon il attraperait une migraine et dans son état il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rajouter .

Et soudain il se rendit conte d'un truc .

Jusque là il n'avait pas réaliser mais maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveiller , il le sentait .

Il sentait son odeur .

Mon dieu ce qu'il puer .

C'était horrible .

Avec cette odeur il aurait pu faire concurrence avec le putois .

Il se redressa et vit une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquer .

Faut dire que la porte se fondait avec le décor .

Il se leva et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain avec douche , baignoire , lavabo , toilette et avec les produits , serviettes .

Si il n'avait pas était prisonnier , il aurait pu se croire dans un hôtel 4 étoiles .

Au vu du tremblement de ses jambes , il jugea qu'un bain était préférable à une douche .

Une fois la baignoire remplit , il renta dans l'eau dans l'eau et poussa un gémissement de pur confort .

L'eau avait un effet relaxant sur son corps meurtri .

Il sortit de l'eau , prudemment et remarqua un miroir .

Il se regarda dedans et put constater à quel point il avait changer .

Il se dirigea lentement dans sa chambre et vit une armoire .

Celle-ci contenait des vêtement blancs comme ceux des arrancars .

Il les mit et alla s'asseoir sur son lit .

La porte s'ouvrit sur …

*-*-*

Grimmjow marchait dans les couloirs .

Ces pas résonnait sur le sol de Las Noches .

Il croisa Noitora qui le regarder avec haine .

Un sourire carnassier vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres .

-Alors Noitora on a un problème . Je pourrais peut-être le résoudre pour toi vu que _je suis plus fort que toi ._

-Oui j'ai un problème . J'ai un problème car là tu es entrain de me gâcher le paysage .

En arrière plan on entend les cris indigner des fansgirls qui hurle la mise à mort de Noitora .

Ce dernier reprit :

-Et puis je m'ennuie . Tu voudrais pas me prêter ton jouet pour un soir ou deux .

Aussitôt le regard de Grimmjow se fit dur et il répliqua sèchement :

-Désolé , il en cour de réparation et de toute façon tu as déjà ton toutou .

Et il partit sur ces mots ne laissant pas le temps Noitora de répliquer .

Ce dernier regarder son dos et une lueur vint se mettre dans ses yeux .

Il venait de trouver un nouveaux jeux amusent .

*-*-*

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'arrancar qui avait soigner Ichigo .

Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua et il observa ses mouvements .

L'arrancar s'approcha et lui demanda :

-Pouvez-vous parler ?

Ichigo voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un léger murmure que lui seul pouvait entendre .

L'arrancar nota quelque chose et reprit .

-Pouvez-vous vous levez ?

Il se mit debout mais ses jambes tremblait tellement à ce moment là qu'il fut obliger de se tenir au lit .

-Bien .

Elle ( oui parce que c'est une fille et que j'ai pas envie de l'appeler à chaque fois « l'arrancar » ) nota quelque chose et lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre pour l'ausculter comme pour la dernière fois .

Lorsqu'elle sortit Ichigo se redressa et réfléchissait à se qu'il pourrait faire .

C'est pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais en faite il s'ennuyait à mort .

Car dans cette pièce où tout était blanc il n'y avait rien à faire .

Il contempla le plafond et réfléchi à comment faire pour sortir d'ici .

*-*-*

Grimmjow se dirigeait vers la cellule du roux , un sourire carnassier aux lèvres .

Il venait d'apprendre que le roux se remettait plus rapidement de ces blessures que prévus , ce qui voulait qu'il mettra moins de temps à récupérer ses pouvoirs , ce qui voulait que le combat qui était prévu ( pour Grimmjow ) dans deux mois , serait pour dans un mois et demi .

Il pénétra dans la cellule et vit le roux assit sur le bord de son lit .

Il était un peu moins pâle et semblait en meilleur forme .

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Grimmjow ce qu'il faisait ici mais seul un murmure sortit de sa bouche que lui seule entendit encore une fois .

-Yo shinigami , enfin en forme .

Ichigo se contenta de lui jetait un regard haineux ce qui fit sourire Grimmjow .

Au moins il n'avait rien perdu de sa combativité , c'était déjà ça .

Parce que affronter un adversaire qui n'a aucune volonté c'est vraiment pas amusent .

-Vu que t'es incapable de causer pour le moment je vais t'expliquer le topo . Szayel n'a plus besoin de toi et Aïzen t'a donner à moi donc cela veux dire que tu feras tout ce que je veux et dans un mois et demi toit et moi on se battra . Un mois et demi le temps que tu récupèrent tout ton reiatsu . Donc d'ici la tu reste bien sage et tu bouge pas .

Grimmjow sortit sur ces mots .

Ichigo pensa que c'était vraiment ironique sa situation .

Réparer pour mieux briser .

Puis il se dit que c'était sa chance .

Si il arriver à battre Grimmjow , il pourrait s'enfuir d'ici .

Ce seras sa chance .

Une lueur de détermination apparut dans ses yeux .

* * *

Hayase-sama : Pfou , enfin terminer .

Haya : Y a Grimmjow et Ichigo qui demande ce que c'est que ce truc . Et le début c'est pas du sadisme c'est de la dépression .

Hayase-sama : J'y peux rien j'ai toujours un peu de mal au début pour mettre l'élément déclencheur de tout ce qui va suivre et puis c'est bientôt les vacances .

Haya : T'oublie pas quelque chose ? Par exemple le fait qu'avant les vacances y a le brevet et qu'il faudrait que tu commences à réviser .

Hayase-sama : Oh Szayel comment ça va ? Et si on allait par là .

Haya : Il faudra bien que tu révise un jour ou l'autre . En attendant pouvez-vous mettre des rewiens pour ce torchon ?

Allez y dites ce que vous en pensez . **C'est nul . **Pas toi , les lecteurs .


	3. Commencement

Désolé cher lecteurs pour se retard que l'on pourrait qualifié de retard catastrophique vu le temps que je passe pour taper un simple . **Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi . Tu est complètement incompétente . **Et toi t'es un conscience inutile . Tu me donne aucun conseil . **Premièrement , je suis pas inutile . Deuxièmement , je te donne des conseils mais tu n'écoutent jamais ce que l'on te dit et troisièmement tu devrais accélérer tes parutions toute seule et enfin devenir mature . **Mais ze veux pas . Ze veux rester comme ze suis mêmeee si ze ressemble à une gamineee . **Ferme-là et écris !!!** Chef ! Oui , chef !!!

* * *

Commencement

Aïzen était assis sur son trône et écouter les rapports de ses subordonné . Lorsque ses sou-fifres sortir , il fronça les sourcils . D'après les rapports , les shinigamis n'apparaissaient plus souvent dans le monde réel sauf lorsque des arrancars apparaissaient et pour s'occuper un minimum des âmes .

Gin qui l'observait dans un coin de la pièce ne faisait aucun commentaire . Il n'avait plus son sourire de renard sur la figure car il savait . Il savait que lorsque que Sosuke avait ce regard , il ne fallait pas le déranger . Quand son regard semblait plus froid , plus calculateur , plus perçant que jamais alors il fallait le laisser tranquille . Puis lorsque Aïzen redressa légèrement la tête , Gin se permit d'ouvrir la bouche .

- Que se passe t'il pour que tu nous tire une tête si terrifiante alors que tous se passe selon le plan .

- Les shinigamis préparent quelque chose .

- Ah bon ? Alors on aura qu'à les éliminés . Et puis sa n'aurais pas été drôle si ils s'étaient rendus sans résistance .

- Tu as raison Gin mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas malgré tout .

Gin entrouvrit les yeux et regarda Aïzen . L'expression que tirait Aïzen ne disait vraiment rien de bon . Dans ces cas il na valait mieux le laisser seul .

L'homme aux cheveux argenté sortis de la pièce , il se souvint de la fois où il s'était amusé à titiller Aïzen dans ces moments là . Il grimaça en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé et frissonna . Il se souvenait dans le moindre détail de comment Aïzen l'avait ''_punis_'' . De la manière dont ses mains l'avait agrippé . De son regard si ardent sous la colère et de la force avec laquelle il l'avait frappé , le laissant presque pour mort . Oui , Gin avait peur d'Aïzen . Il avait peur de la colère de cette homme qui gardait normalement un sang froid à toute épreuve .

Il avança dans le couloir blanc de Las Noches essayant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là tandis que ces pas résonnait entre les murs .

***

Nnoitora était allongé dans son lit , nu , avec juste un fin drap blanc qui permettait de cacher ses parties intime . Il ne souriait pas , il réfléchissait . Dans la chambre régnait une lourde odeur de sexe . Le grand brun n'était pas satisfait . Tesla ne le satisfaisait plus . Il s'ennuyait et ça l'énervait . Il aurait bien était tenter de se faire une petite fraise mais Grimmjow était un problème . Nnoitora ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude . Il n'y avait plus aucun combattant intéressant et plus aucun mec ou femme baisable dans l'immense château selon les critères de l'immense homme . Puis il ouvrit les yeux . Il venait de se souvenir de quelqu'un . D'une femme qu'il avait à la fois haït et détester de tout son cœur et en même temps aimé à la folie . Il se souvenait de la manière avec laquelle elle le traitait avec mépris , de sa façon de refuser ses combats , de faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas ses avances et de la façon dont il l'avait frappé sur la tête avec son sabre et avec l'aide de se fou de scientifique , de la manière dont il s'était débarrasser d'elle afin de monter en rang et ainsi éviter éviter sa destruction en rapport avec ses sentiments avec elle . Cette femme qui avait failli le détruire en existant simplement .

- Nelliel .

Le prénom franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne sans rende conte . Il fronça des sourcils . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souvenait-il maintenant de cette femme ? Voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus penser à Nell et maintenant tout lui revenait . Son odeur , sa démarche , sa façon de le regarder , ses lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais toucher , la forme de son corps .

Il sentit son membre se tendre sous la couverture au souvenir de la femme aux cheveux verts . Il tendit une main vers son membre et commença à se masturber tout en se représentant Nell dans son esprit . Il accéléra le rythme et haleta tout en répétant le nom de la femme sur qui il fantasmait . Il était au bord de l'orgasme . Il se tandis et éjacula en hurlant .

Il resta longtemps dans les draps à reprendre son souffle puis il se redressa . Il n'était toujours pas satisfait . Ce qu'il voulait c'était Nell dans son entier . Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain tandis que le drap lui glissait de la taille et que ces pas résonnait sur le carrelage .

***

Grimmjow était debout dans le désert . Il affrontait une centaine de hollow mais ils n'étaient pas assez fort pour lui . Le combat se termina en quelque secondes . Bien sûr si l'on pouvait appeler cela un combat car ce la se rapprochait plus de « massacre » que de « combat » . Le massacre d'une centaine de créature n'ayant même pas vu venir la mort sous la forme d'une panthère bleue .

Grimmjow réajusta sa veste et regarda autour de lui en quête d'une proie qui tiendrai au moins une seconde mais il n'y avait personne . Il soupira et alla se poser sur un rocher et ne bougea plus car en effet Grimmjow s'ennuyait lui aussi . Mais il s'ennuyait car il était à la fois excitait et impatient . Exciter car il allait enfin battre le rouquin et voir son impuissance et désespoir dans ces yeux et impatient car il devait attendre que le dit rouquin soit au maximum de sa force pour pouvoir ensuite mieux le briser .

En pensant cela le bleuté ne put empêcher un sourire carnassier orner ses lèvres . Il s'imaginait la manière dont il le frapperai , dont il le blesserai . La façon dont son sang coulerai et puis enfin lorsqu'il serait à terre , à genoux , incapable de faire le moindre mouvement , il lirai dans ses yeux son désespoir , son impuissance , sa demande de l'épargner et seulement , seulement à ce moment là il le tuerai . En visualisant la scène , il fut pris d'un rire complètement hystérique . Mais son rire de fou disparue trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal . Il n'arborait plus cette expression joyeuse comme s'il était préoccuper . Il avait la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose . Qu'il ne pourrait pas achever le shinigami remplaçant avant de l'avoir . Il réfléchit un moment mais abandonna vite l'idée car Grimmjow n'était du genre à penser avant de passer à l'acte . Non , Grimmjow , lui , il fonctionnait à l'instinct . Il agissait sur un coup de tête et tanpis pour les conséquence . Tanpis si Aïzen l'exécutait pour sa , car tant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait tout aller bien .

L'arrancar se leva de son rocher , il venait de repérer un groupe d'adjuchas . Peut-être l'un d'entre eux réussirait à le distraire ne serai-ce qu'une seconde . Peut-être .

Il partit en sonido vers le groupe tandis que la lune de Hueco Mundo observait les traces que ces pas laisser dans le sable .

***

Il était attaché . Il était attaché et il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement .Un bâillon l'empêchait de hurler . Il essayait de se débarrasser des ses liens mais chaque tentative le blesser . Et soudain il sentit qu'on le piquer . Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur ! On lui avait dit qu'on ne ferait plus d'expérience sur son corps . Il se débattait encore plus contre ses liens mais rien n'y faisait . Puis il sentit le produit s'écouler dans son corps par une douleur atroce . Et alors qu'il hurlait de toute ses forces , tentant ainsi d'appeler on ne sait trop qui , il croisa le regard sadique de Szayel .

Ichigo se réveilla d'un coup de son cauchemars , haletant , en sueur et blanc comme un fantôme . Il sentait son cœur cogné contre sa cage thoracique . Ce n'était qu'un rêve , qu'un mauvais rêve . On ne lui ferait plus subir ce genre de chose . Plus jamais . Car il allait s'enfuir . Il sortirait d'ici et ne reviendrai plus jamais et tout cela grâce à la panthère , qui ne le savait pas . Cette bête assoiffé de sang qui voulait l'écraser à son maximum lui donnait inconsciemment une chance de s'enfuir . Mais pour réaliser son plan , il devait récupérer ses forces et devenir encore plus fort . Zangetsu n'était pas avec lui mais il le savait , il le sentait que lors de son combat face à Grimmjow ce dernier lui apporterai son sabre .

Il se leva sur ses jambes mais vacilla et se rattrapa de justesse contre le mur blanc .

- Alors mon roi , on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ?

- Ferme-la .

- Il est vrai que ce cauchemars était plutôt éprouvant pour vous . Il serait tellement facile de prendre votre place .

- Ferme-la . Même si tu n'était pas le roi tu ressentais toi aussi les effets de ce _truc_ . Je t'ai entendus hurler .

- Pff , on peut rien vous cacher et puis ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable . C'était même horrible . Rien quand y repensant je frissonne . Vous vous rendez conte ? Je frissonne ! Je frissonne de peur alors que c'est moi le plus fort .

- Hum Hum

- On est les plus fort . N'empêche ce serait bien qu'avant que tu te casses on pourrait faire un tour par chez lui pour lui exposer la tête .

- C'est tentant mais on verra .

-C'est vous qui décider . Je ne suis que le destrier .

Une fois qu'Ichigo fut sûr que Shiro était bel et bien partit , il se leva et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait son petit-déjeuner ? Déjeuner ? Dîner ? Il n'en savait rien mais ce qu'il savait par contre c'était qu'il avait faim et hâte de s'enfuir d'ici . Il s'assit et commença à manger . Dans la pièce , le seul son que l'on entendait était le cliquetis des baguettes .

***

Une ombre se déplacer de rue en rue à une vitesse tel qu'aucun humain ne pouvait le voir même ceux doté d'un temps soit peu de reiatsu . L'ombre ralentit l'allure . Il n'y avait personne . Seule la lune et les étoiles l'observait . L'ombre se mit à marcher , ses pas ne résonnait même pas sur le sol , comme si elle n'existait pas . Elle arriva bientôt devant un magasin . L'ombre frappa à la porte et un homme à l'allure décontracté vint lui ouvrir . L'ombre resta dehors tandis que l'homme venait le rejoindre . Ils ne dirent rien durant un moment , regardant juste les étoiles puis l'ombre parla .

-C'est pour quand ?

-Il ne manque plus que quelques ajustement et dans une semaine tout sera près .

-Accélère . Je te laisse 5 jours .

-C'est impossible . Un tel procédé demande …

L'ombre s'énerva et agrippa l'homme .

-Je te laisse 5 jours . Pas un de plus . Je refuse que l'on arrive trop tard .

L'homme observa l'ombre une minute puis finit par dire :

-Dans 3 jours , 3 jours ce seras fait .

-Merci .

-Mais de rien . On ferai mieux de rentrer .

L'ombre acquiesça et repartit dans sa vitesse inhumaine dans l'ombre de la nuit .

L'homme resta longtemps aux même endroits . Puis un groupe d'homme en noir vinrent l'encerclait .

-Eh bien , eh bien . J'en ai de la visite ce soir .

-Urahara Kisuke ! Prononça l'un des hommes en noir . Vous avez pour ordre de nous suivre . À la moindre résistance nous serons dans l'obligation de vous abattre sur le champs .

-Eh bien , eh bien . Que de menace aussi .

* * *

Hayase : Allez-y lâcher vos rewien . Je prends tout . Même les critiques . Allez-y lâcher vous . Sa peut même être n'importe quoi .

Haya : C'est trop court .

Ichigo : Tu es complètement cinglé .

Shinji : Psychopathe .

Grimmjow : Sadique .

Byakuya ( _ne dit rien mais menace du regard _)

Gin : On peut te couper un membre .

Nnoitora : Meurt !

Aïzen : Tu n'es qu'un insecte inutile que je vais vite écraser .

Hayase : Je sens une grande tension dans l'air et des envies et pour une raison obscure c'est dirigé vers moi . AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!

_Superman qui passait par là , pris Hayase dans ses bras et s'envola avec elle ._

Clark : Mais qu'es-ce que je fout ?

Hayase ( _lui tapote l'épaule _) : Ne t'inquiète , c'est rien .( _se retourne vers les perso qui sont en bas et leur fait des grimace _) Prenez ça bande d'idiots ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haya : Bon lâchez vos commentaire et pardonnait cette excès de folie .


End file.
